Episode 1690 (3 November 1998)
Synopsis Ian and Pat return from court - Pat tells Mark that Cindy won and she can see the kids every two weeks. Pat asks Mark to speak to Ian. Ian sits at home, forlornly staring into space. Mark calls round, but Ian is too upset to answer the door, instead turning to the bottle of whisky he finds tucked away in a cupboard. Later in the evening, Mark calls round at Ian's - and is let in. Ian is drunk. He tells Mark he's not going to take the kids to prison. Annoyed, Mark tells Ian if he doesn't, he'll be put away, then the children will have nobody. Mark also tells him that he has to act responsibly, if he doesn't let the kids see Cindy, they'll end up hating him. Ian gets angry and tells Mark he should look at himself - he caused Pauline and Arthur no end of grief - disappearing for years on end and getting involved with drugs and the police, Ian tells him he's got no right trying to tell him about responsibilities. "You don't even know the meaning of the word". Phil arranges with Grant to visit Billy and his Godson Jamie, on Saturday - they can watch a home football match and see Jamie on his 16th birthday. Peggy and Frank are away for the day so Grant has to ask Tiffany to cover in the Vic. Tiffany isn't pleased, but does it to please Grant. A pleased Tiffany tells Grant she's booked the theatre and a meal Up West for Saturday. Grant tells Tiffany it sounds good, but doesn't tell her that he's already arranged to go out with Phil on Saturday. Mark and Mary decide to cook Martin a special meal to celebrate his success at his Football trials. Mark and Mary sit down to eat Martin's celebratory meal, minus Martin. A sullen Martin then turns up and runs off to his room, telling Mary "to mind your own business" when she asks how the trials went. Mark asks Martin what happened - Martin tells him he doesn't want to talk about it. Mark is upset that it seems there's no one Martin can turn to. Mark takes some pills, Mary questions what they are Mark tells her their his medication for his HIV. Gianni returns to Deals on Wheels to drool over the sports car he's after. Annie goes through the books at Giuseppe's, and suggests to Rosa that, due to the busy Christmas period, she give her staff a pay-rise. Rosa sees right through this, saying "and what else do you suggest, a company car for Gianni?" Rosa is annoyed at Gianni for sending Annie round. Gianni tells Rosa that he had no idea that Annie was going to come round. Gianni and Annie later meet at the Vic and Gianni thanks Annie for trying to help. Annie jokingly replies that he can always come and work for her at the Market Cellar. Ian asks Melanie to help out with the accounts at Beale's Market. Melanie tells Louise about her promotion and tries to convince her she's not trying to muscle in on her job. Louise bitchily tells Tiffany about Melanie's promotion, and says she doesn't like her, but later tells Tiffany she's meeting her for a drink, and she's okay really. Leaving the Vic Melanie sees Alex across the Square, and ducks into the doorway, obviously with something to hide… Susan and Irene meet to discuss their plan for getting Terry back. Susan shows Irene a magazine in a paper bag and they both giggle at its content. An impatient group of women including Irene and Susan lie in wait for Terry at the Vic. When he arrives he is shocked to see Irene looking through a woman's pornographic magazine and tries to make her put it away "it's obscene". Susan tells Terry it's no different from the men's magazines he sells in his shop. Terry, sensing he can't win with all the women in the Vic, leaves, with Irene shouting "no more secret's, you said, Terry Raymond!" Terry retreats to his shop. Barry chooses this inopportune moment to enter the shop, and Terry lets him have it, blaming him for starting all the trouble - "If you'd faced up to your responsibilities in the first place and hadn't passed the buck to young Matthew…". Alex saves Barry's day by choosing that moment to come in and tell Terry about the Community Bonfire. Pat demands to know why Ricky is being so stand-offish toward her. Pat is shocked when Ricky tells her it's about what she said about the scan to Bianca.. Pat explains to Ricky it wasn't about the scan, it was Bianca's refusal to have the baby in hospital. Pat is surprised to see that Ricky obviously knew nothing about this. She tells Ricky it's his baby too, he should have a say in where Bianca has it. Ricky confronts Bianca about her having the baby at home. An upset Bianca tells him he knows why she can't have it the hospital, and she needs him on her side. Ricky tells her they'll wait to see what the Mid-wife says and whatever she says they have to agree to go along with it Credits Main cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Susan Rose - Tilly Vosburgh *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes